Electronic components such as semiconductor chips becomes progressively smaller and processes faster with each new product release, while at the same time the heat dissipation requirements increases. Commonly, a thermal interface material is utilized between an electronic component and a heat sink in order to efficiently dissipate heat generated by the electronic component.
Carbon nanotubes have a coefficient of thermal conductivity (about 3000˜6000 W/mk) along their longitudinal axis, which is substantially higher than that of other material used for thermal interface materials.
A conventional thermal interface material includes a matrix and a number of carbon nanotubes embedded therein. However, the thermal interface material has a low thermal conductivity, due to the low wetting of carbon nanotubes in the matrix. Therefore, a component package using the thermal interface material has a low thermal conductivity, and cannot efficiently dissipate heat from an electronic component to a heat sink to maintain the circuitry at a desired temperature.
What is desired is, a thermal interface material with good thermal conductivity and a component package that can efficiently dissipate heat.
The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one preferred embodiment of the invention, in one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.